


Morning, Sunshine

by Ludovica



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Allegiant, fluffy morning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludovica/pseuds/Ludovica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johanna doesn't want to get out of bed yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning, Sunshine

With a low sigh, Cara rolled onto her side and snuggled against the warm body lying next to her. The blanket had bunched up between them once again, since Cara had kicked it off halfway during the night, so her bare legs were out in the open, one of them wedged over the bunched-up blanket and around the form of Johanna’s legs. She sighed again and snuggled closer to the warm body of her lover, before she got frustrated by the soft barrier between them and pulled the blanket back over herself. It was morning, they’d not stay in bed for very much longer, it’d not matter if she was too warm or not for a while.

There were few things better in this world than snuggling up to Johanna in the morning. The older woman was warm and soft and smelled like hay baking in the heat of a summer morning and bread fresh out of the oven and her lavender-scented night moisturizer (the one Cara had developed, as a little side project). Cara sighed and nuzzled her face into the crook of her neck, breathed in the smell of her skin and hair, let one of her hand run over the sleep-warm skin of her soft belly.

Johanna stirred, then yawned. She pulled her arm out from under Cara and stretched her whole body. Cara listened to the little cracking sounds and chuckled. “Getting rusty, hmm?”

Her lover grinned lazily and draped one of her arms around Cara’s shoulders. “That happens when you get old, sweetie,” she sighed and snuggled deeper into her pillow.

Cara raised an eyebrow when she closed her eyes again. “If we’re awake, we should better get up. Otherwise we’ll miss all of today.”

Johanna groaned lowly and hid her face under her lower arm. “You know I love your Erudite efficiency, but it’s Sunday… Sunday is my day of peace. If I don’t have to be in the office at eight, I don’t want to get up before ten…”

Cara frowned, but then, slowly, a smirk spread on her lips. She gently pushed Johanna’s arm away from her face, then she pushed away the blanket and straddled her naked body before she breathed a kiss onto her soft lips.

“Well, you don’t have to get up,” she cooed against her lips while her thumb gently ran over the lower part of the scar that gave Johanna the cute little lisp that Cara loved so much. “But I could think of more fun things to do lying down than sleep…” Her right hand ran over her belly and through the thick curls lower down, her fingertips dipping into the warmth between her thighs.

Johanna sighed lowly and rolled her eyes, though a little smile was tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“You’re insufferable,” she murmured.

Cara’s grin widened. “I hope you meant to say ‘incredible’.”

“Alright, alright,” Johanna sighed, then she shifted slightly under Cara to get more comfortable. She looked her younger lover up and down, then she grabbed the collar of her silk pajama jacket and gently tugged on it. “But I’d rather we were on more equal terms here.”

Cara snorted lowly, then she sat back on her haunches and started unbuttoning her jacket. She might not have liked blankets very much, but she also didn’t want to sleep completely naked like Johanna did – she wanted to feel save at night, to feel as if there was something protecting her; even if it was just some stupidly fancy baby-blue pajamas.

A low purring noise came over Johanna’s lips when Cara pulled off the jacket. Instantly the hands of the older woman found her small, firm breasts and started to rub the protruding nipples with her thumbs.

“I still wonder how I ever could have gotten so lucky,” Johanna sighed, then she put her arms around Cara’s slender back and pulled her down, until her breasts were right in front of her face. Cara could feel the grin on her lips when she kissed her nipples, then started to suck them, slowly, leisurely. A little sigh slipped over Cara’s lips, and she ran her fingers through Johanna’s thick, dark hair for a second, then she pulled away again.

“That wasn’t quite what I had in mind,” she said with a grin.

Johanna smiled. “I just can’t resist my little girls here”, she said while she put her hands onto them again, squeezing gently.

Cara laughed and bent down to kiss the tip of Johanna’s nose. “Your girls won’t run away, even if I go and take care of you properly for a while.”

Johanna’s smile turned into a grin, but she took her hands off. “Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Well, then go to work.” She crossed her hands behind her head, so she would be able to watch Cara, then she relaxed under her.

Cara leaned back for a second to take in the view of the beautiful woman in front of her. The smooth skin of her uncovered scar crinkled slightly when her cheeks twitched into a grin, her eyes were half hidden under her thick lashes. There were wrinkles in the corners of her eyes, and the lines around her mouth had also gotten deeper these last years. Her brown, sun-kissed skin was a beautiful contrast on the lily-white sheets.

Cara leaned forwards to push her lips against the skin just below her jaw, while her hands stroked over her body and ran over the soft flesh of her belly up to her heavy breasts. A little sigh came over the Once-Erudite's lips as she scoped her lover's neck with her lips and teeth. She let her tongue dip into the dent over her left collarbone, feeling the slight shiver that ran over Johanna's body both against her hands and lips. Gently her thumbs rubbed over the underside of the older woman's breasts, while her palms rubbed over her wide areolae and her small nipples, before she started to gently knead them.

Johanna sighed lowly when Cara ran her lips down over her chest and over the slope of one breast to her round tip. With a little grin, Cara took the tip into her mouth and started to rub her tongue against the nub, while her hand cupped the underside of it and gently stroked the soft flesh. Her other hand was still preoccupied with kneading, but after a while she decided to make things even and let her lips run over her sternum, then up to the second nipple. The fingers of her right hand became wet from her own saliva when she rubbed the first tip again, but she didn't care as she latched onto the second one. Johanna moaned, and then Cara felt a hand at the nape of her neck, rubbing her muscles and pushing her closer. She obliged with a grin, burying her whole face in the soft flesh for a moment before she pulled away again, with an obscene smacking sound when her nipple left her mouth.

Johanna's face was slightly red, and her breasts as well. They were of a lighter color and more likely to blush than Johanna's face, funny as that was - Cara had joked about that little peculiarity of her lover more than once before.

"You've got such a clever mouth," Johanna cooed and put a hand to Cara's cheek, stroking her thumb over her lower lip. "A pity that you've left politics behind you..."

Cara grinned and gently nipped at the finger. "Imagine if I hadn't, though... And you'd have to suffer me talking about work all the time in bed..." Not that she didn't do that sometimes anyway, but with her scientific endeavors, she at least knew that Johanna hardly understood anything of what she said, and she was usually quite quick to shut up if she noticed that she was annoying people with things they couldn't connect with.

Johanna laughed, and her whole face brightened for a second, as if the sun had cast her rays right into their little apartment.

She was so beautiful that Cara's lower body began to churn with heat.

"Better get those pretty lips back to work," Johanna said with a sparkle in her eyes and a wide grin on her face.

"Aye, Ma'am," Cara joked, then she gently spread Johanna's legs and knelt down between them. She kissed her way over her belly, while her hands ran up and down over her thighs, skirting the sensitive inside with her thumbs. Johanna sighed and put her head back, though her hands were now loosely holding on to the bed sheets.

Cara kissed her way down over her belly button, dipping her tongue into it for a second just to feel the slight contraction of her muscles when she held back a little laugh - Johanna was incredibly ticklish when she was relaxed - then she laid down on her stomach between her legs and brought her hands to the middle of her body.

For a few moments, she just let her fingers run through the black curls over her sex, just every once in a while touching the outer rims of it. She enjoyed just looking at her, at her outer labia under her curls, slightly darker than the rest of her skin, at the visible part of the slightly bigger one of her inner lips, already gleaming with her arousal, at the way they opened when she carefully spread Johanna's legs farther, until she could see both of her smaller lips, together with the skin fold that revealed just the slightest bit of the tip of Johanna's most sensitive organ. With a little smile, Cara leaned forward and, gently pulling her sex open with two fingers, started to generously lick through the length of it, from the wet entrance over her soft labia too the hardened little nub that made Johanna's back arch and her body push into Cara's touch.

Johanna rarely let her do this if she hadn't showered right before. The taste spreading on Cara's tongue was a rare treat for her, and she licked through her lover's wet sex once more, then she pushed her lips against the skin around her clitoris and started to gently run her tongue over it. Her thumb pulled the skin of her hood up, and she sighed lowly when she felt Johanna buckle against her face, heard her moan far above her. A second later, Johanna's hands were in her hair, not pushing her closer - she never would - but stroking her, urging her on without any force whatsoever, as if she was saying 'I'd greatly appreciate it if you could go on with it right now'.

With a little chuckle against her wet flesh - which sent a shiver through the older woman's body - Cara started to circle the index finger of her second hand around her entrance. She was fairly wet, not as wet as Cara might have expected, but on the other hand, it was early morning, so she couldn't say if a good part of that wetness wasn't due to that. She kissed her way over her clitoris again while her finger rubbed over the edge of her entrance. Johanna was obviously enjoying it, judging by her low moans. She’d never been a person to get overly loud in bed, and even though one would have thought that the former de-facto leader of Amity would be prone to fake her noises, Johanna was too much Candor for that. It was interesting how the faction system still affected the way they were thinking, Cara thought as she pushed the tip of her finger into her, but then instantly pushed that thought away.

Johanna was wetter now than before, and Cara was glad for that - she didn't really want to take her mouth away from her clit to go get lube, after all. Cara slowly pushed one finger in, then two, and felt how Johanna's legs tensed around her.

"Good..." Johanna whispered, and her hand fell away from Cara's head. "Another, please..."

With a grin, Cara obliged. She kept licking her clitoris, though slowly now, while she gently scissored the three fingers inside of her lover now. Johanna sighed, lower noises than before, but Cara could feel the tension of her body around her fingers, and she knew that she was on the right way. Slowly, she moved her fingers in and out, then she started to crook them slightly, pushing the pads of her fingertips against the most sensitive spot inside of her, while her mouth pushed down on the other side of that wall, licking and suckling her blood-filled clit harder now while her fingers moved rhythmically against that spot.

Johanna lifted her hips from the bed, pulling Cara's head with her. Cara could feel how much she was trying to hold back, to not push down against her mouth too hard (the first time they had done this, Johanna's pubic bone had hit Cara's nose, which then had started to bleed - a very messy, embarrassing story for everybody involved). Cara's eyes flicked up to her lover for a second, then she pushed in harder, both with her lips and her fingers, and finally wrought that shivering moan, the nearly cramp-like little lifting of her hips from her that told her that Johanna had reached her peak. Of course Cara didn't let go of her right away - she licked and stroked her through her orgasm, until her body went slack and sank down into the sheets again; then Cara pulled her fingers out of her, gave her whole sex another lick and then sat up, rubbing her juices from her face with the back of her hand.

Johanna looked at her with flushed cheeks and a goofy, sated smile on her lips. She looked so beautiful that Cara’s heart started to beat faster, and she suddenly noticed that her pajama bottoms had become sort of damp between her legs.

But before she could do anything about that, Johanna’s hands had already found her hip and pulled her pants down.

“Come here, my little apple blossom…” she cooed and pulled her forward. With a chuckle, Cara shifted, until she was kneeling on the pillows, one knee at each side of Johanna’s head.

“You’re extraordinarily lazy today, aren’t you?” she asked with a grin as she settled over her so that Johanna could reach between her legs when she lifted her head slightly.

Unlike Johanna, Cara preferred to shave, and even though Johanna had deemed that ‘unnecessary and time-robbing’ at first, she seemed to have learned to enjoy nuzzling peachy skin instead of soft curls.

Johanna’s tongue was broad and wet between her legs, and Cara moaned lowly as she held on to the headboard and spread her legs a little farther. The hands of the older woman grabbed her thighs, and then Cara lost herself in the warmth of Johanna’s mouth, in her sucking and licking and the absolute irresistible way she used the unusual pliability of her tongue to positively drive her crazy.

By the time she finally came, Cara was sitting on Johanna’s face, pushing her head into the pillow. She shook with the force of her orgasm, earning muffled protests from her lover. When she got up on her knees again, however, Johanna was looking at her with a grin on her completely wet face.

“One day you’ll suffocate me, and it’s going to be the best possible way to go.”

Cara slapped her arm, then laid down next to her to snuggle into her side. “Don’t say things like that! I’m not going to suffocate you…” She closed her eyes for a moment and snuggled her face into the crook of Johanna’s neck, breathing in the mingled scents of their bodies, the scent of sex…

A gentle hand ran through her short hair. “You’re not, no…” Johanna whispered, then she kissed her forehead. “Do you still want to get up right away?” Cara could hear the grin in her voice.

She groaned lowly, then shook her head. “No… Let’s stay like this for a little while, alright?”

Johanna snuggled closer towards her younger lover, then put an arm around her to keep her close. “Alright.”


End file.
